The End of Everything
by redvinealchemist731
Summary: How does Blaine feel after his life is ripped apart? CHARACTER DEATH, Oneshot, Klaine, third Genre would be romance. This is just something that popped into my head last night.


a/n: okay, this is my first story, so don't judge me too badly! I was a little nervous to post this but I thought I might as well. I literally wrote this from midnight to two in the morning last night so I'm not sure how good it is. I'll let you decide.

Warnings: Major Character Death, and it could be a tear jerker.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Glee or Klaine.

It should never have happened.

I've blamed a lot of things, and a lot of people. Myself more then anything else. But right now I'm blaming that stupid college.

He wasn't supposed to leave until the end of august, If he would have gotten into NYADA this would have never happen. Rachel left for NYADA a week ago. If he would have gone too, he would have never been hurt. But really, you can't blame timing. The only thing to blame really, is me.

Many people have contradicted this "insane" statement as they would call it. They tell me such things as "Of course it's not your fault!", "You couldn't have prevented something like this!", or "You couldn't have done more." But you see that's the thing, I could have done more. I have constant battles in my head and it always comes to the same thing.

I could have done more.

*No you couldn't have.*

I could have done something differently.

*No one can predict the future, you couldn't have known*

But I could have done more! He means the world to me! Doesn't that mean I have to protect him at all costs? I should have done something different!

*But you didn't*

I had no answer.

No matter what I do I cannot forget his dad coming up to me after he found out. He was shaking, and crying. He had tears streaming down his face that weren't going to stop anytime soon. But the worst were his eyes. Hey held sadness, despair, and anger. He started screaming at me. His voice unclear, chocked and breathy, but I could clearly make out what he was saying.

[Flashback]

It was cold. Or maybe it was just me. It was a hot and humid summer evening but I still felt cold. I could barely feel the light blanket being rapped around my shoulder by one of the paramedics. I didn't acknowledge whoever it was, all I could focus on was the scary form of Burt Hummel walking quickly towards me. A depressed and shaken looking Carol and Finn following not far behind.

"How could you let this happen?" Burt questioned, locking his index finger into my chest.

"Burt! It's not his fault." Carol defended. She gave me guilty look of which I had to look away from, because I didn't believe what she was saying.

After a few seconds of looking at me Burt looked down. With his shoulders slouched and and his head tilted down, the man looked utterly defeated. A thing which I thought I'd never see from his. It frightened me to the core.

"I, I know... I'm sorry kid. But I just... My son is dead... Why?" His voice cracked on the last two words. All he was looking for was a reason, a reason that he would never see his son alive again. But I couldn't even give him that.

I had no answer.

The funeral was yesterday. Burt asked me to give the eulogy, but I had to decline. I found out this was a good choice too, since I could barely keep myself together the whole day.

He was buried next to his mother, which I know he would've wanted. There is also room next to his for his dad and carol, and possibly Finn if he wanted.

There is no place for me though. I didn't expect there to be one. No, i am expected to eventually move on and find someone else to be buried next to. But I don't think I ever will. He was it for me, my ever after. Like I said to him just a couple of years ago, I had been looking for him forever. Then I told him I wanted to spend the rest of forever with him. But I guess forever wasn't very long for him. Ami upset about the gravestone placement? I know I shouldn't be. But you must understand. To know that even in death I will be parted from him hurts more then I could explain.

One thing I know will always be with Kurt though, is the small bubblegum ring that I made him on last Christmas. He slipped it on his left ring finger before he died, and his dad didn't have the heart to take it off. That ring had always symbolized the promises that I made, the promise that I would always love him. So maybe even if I'm not buried next to him he will never forget that I will love him forever, and I hope he will never forget me. Because I will never forget him.

[Flashback]

I could feel his body shaking in my arms. I could feel his chest moving up and down unevenly and unusually fast underneath my hand which I was using to try to stop the bleeding from the wound too close to his heart. His eyes were unfocused but I could tell he was trying desperately to stay awake, if only because of my frantic pleading for him to do so.

"Bl... Blaine..." the only reason why I heard the small voice was because I was paying so close attention to him, otherwise it would have been to soft to hear.

"Y-yes my love?" I asked. My voice came out softer then I expected.

"D-don't b-be... scared-d." He whispered, his eyes were finally able to focus on mine.

"I-I'm not. And d-don't worry ab-bout me okay?"

"I'm.. s-scared." he said almost to himself.

"Don't be! P-please? I've got you. I've got you, you're safe." to be honest I was terrified, but I couldn't let him see that, it would only make him feel worse.

"S-sing?" he asked in a quiet voice.

I paused for moment before I nodded. "Sing what?"

"T-that s-song you... s-sang t-t-to m-me w-when... I t-transferred-d back t-to... Mc-McKinley..."

I nodded again, knowing exactly what song he meant. I started running my fingers through his sweaty hair as I began the first line.

*I w-walked across, an empty l-land  
I kn-knew the p-path way l-like the back of m-my hand  
I f-felt the earth, b-beneath my f-feet  
S-sat by the r-river and it m-made me c-complete

Oh s-simple f-fate, w-where have you g-gone?  
I'm g-getting old and I n-need s-something to rely o-on  
S-so t-tell me when, you're g-gonna let m-me in  
I'm g-getting tired a-and I n-need somewhere t-to begin

And if you h-have a minute w-why don't w-we go  
T-talk about I-it somewhere o-only we kn-know?  
T-this could be t-the e-end o-of e-everything  
S-so why d-don't we g-go  
S-somewhere only w-we kn-know?*

My voice was shaking uncontrollably at the last few lines. After I finished with the chorus I couldn't keep going. Violent sobs racked my body to the point where I couldn't breath. I suddenly felt a cool hand on my cheek. I calmed down enough to see the face of my beautiful boyfriend staring up at me, smiling.

"T-thank you." he said while he tried to brush my tears away with his hand.

"You know, o-on the d-day that I sang t-that song t-to you, y-you said you'd... Y-you said y-you'd n-never s-say g-g-goodbye to m-me..."

"I-I kn-know..." he said, a look of sorrow passed through his eyes, "I'm s-sorry."

I squeezed my eyes shut, even though I knew it wouldn't keep the new set of tears that threatened to fall.

"I l-love y-you so m-much Blaine..." Kurt said, unable to stop his tears from flowing as well.

"I l-love you t-too b-baby... I l-love y-you Kurt..."

I bent down and kissed him softly on his chapped lips. For a few seconds I could still feel his breath on my mouth, then slowly, his breaths become farther and farther apart until they stop completely.

I lifted my head up to look at him. His eyes were closed, and he had a ghost of a smile still on his face. His beautiful smile, he looked peaceful.

"N-no..." I said softly, though now there was no longer anyone there to hear my pleas. "No... N-no, No! P-please! O-oh g-god n-no!"

I couldn't breath, I couldn't see, I couldn't feel. I didn't know what to do. I pulled Kurt's body closer to mine. I dug my head into his chest, anything to be closer to him. I rocked back and forth with him still in my arms for what seemed like forever until I heard something. I pulled my head up to try hear the sound better. Then I figured out what it was.

Sirens. Sirens of an ambulance, coming to help them. Sirens usually indicate that the ambulance is in a hurry, but why do they need to do that now? They're already too late, but shouldn't they know that? It feels like the world should know that they're too late, or at least they should've figured it out by now, because the world just shattered.

I know what's coming next. After they come they'll take Kurt away from me. They'll shove me into the back of an ambulance and that will be the last time I see Kurt until he's in a wooden coffin. Then after that I'll never see again.

This is the last time that I'll get to hold him in my arms. The last time I'll get to feel his beautiful porcelain skin, smell his wonder colon that he wears so much that I've come to think of it as Kurt smell. This is the last time that I will ever look at the love of my life.

I lean down and kiss him one last time, then I lean in over his ear. I whisper the truest thing I've ever said or felt in my life, and I hope that somewhere he hears me.

"I love you Kurt Hummel, forever and for always."

a/n: So there you have it. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is definitely welcomed.


End file.
